


[Art] Wranduin Week 2020

by Pinkelephant42



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Corruption, Fluff, M/M, Pandaria, Wranduin - Freeform, Wranduin Week 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26378920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkelephant42/pseuds/Pinkelephant42
Summary: A boy and his Dragon loverMy collection of drawings for Wranduin Week
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 Prompt: A Day in Stormwind

Wrathion, you're too big for Stormwind now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 Prompt: Emperor Wrathion, Tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Also on Tumblr](https://pinkelephant42.tumblr.com/post/628729727169036288/wranduin-week-day-2-corrupted)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 Prompt: Enemies to Lovers


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelps


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: flying together

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr](https://pinkelephant42.tumblr.com/tagged/wranduinweek2020)


End file.
